Seto Vessalius Deluxe Change Live
Main Information * Idol: [[Seto Vessalius|'Seto Vessalius']] Form: the 4th Kami Jewels * Coord: Faruru Wedding Coord * Song - Onegai Cinderella (Idolm@ster Cinderella Girls) * Stage: Crown Arch Stage LALALASTAGE.png Before the Live Seto was in the changing room along with Moffun, Falulu and Angel. Seto: Seto!* Well, I'll go now, see you after the live All: Good Luck Seto! Yeah kirakira. Afterwards, he went to change into his new coord. Seto: Today, I'll try with the 4 Kami Jewels (said reffering to the Lovely, Pop, Cool and Premium Jewels in his hand) Megane: Please scan the amount of tickets for your coord. You can also scan your Friends Ticket. ~Pripara Change~ Meganee: The white dress with gold designs around the chest are so beautiful. It matches perfectly with you and the pure white cyalume charm gives the coord an awsome touch. Seto: Faruru White Wedding Coord Live ~'On The Stage~' The music start to sound. When Seto (Celeb Kami Idol Form) starts to move, a pure white aura starts to surround him along with crowns and jewelry. -'Onegai! SHINDERERA Yume wa yume de owarenai' (Please! Cinderella, This dream won't end as just a dream) -'Ugoki hajimeteru kagayaku hi no tame ni' (I've started to move, towards sparkling days!) Then His aura full al the audience while a Kirara appeared and started to resonate with Seto. Then after dancing a little, just before starting to sing again he's surrounded by a pink light and changes into his Lovely Kami Jewel form changing his pure white aura into a pink one. -'EVURIDEI donna toki mo KYUUTO HAATO mottetai' (Everyday, no matter when, I wanna have my cute heart!) Then he changes again surrounded by a violet light but this time into his Cool Kami Idol form. -'PINCHI mo SABAIBARU mo KUURU ni koetai' (But when I'm in a pinch and trying to survive, I wanna overcome it coolly) After that he changes for third time to another form with a blue light this time, the Pop Kami Jewel Form. -'APPUDEITO muteki na PASSHON kujike kokoro koushin' (With invincible passion, I'll update my broken heart!) And then he changes back to his Celeb Kami Jewel form -'Watashi ni dekiru koto dake o kasenete' (I'll just do everything that I can.) Afterwards his aura grew surrounding the whole stage. -'Mahou ga tokenai you ni' (As if this magic was never-ending,) -'RIARU na SUKIRU meguru MIRAKURU shinjiteru' (I believe that having realistic skills is a miracle!) And just before start the chorus his the center of his Iris changed into a shiny star. ~Chorus~ -'Onegai! SHINDERERA Yume wa yume de owarenai' (Please! Cinderella This dream won't end as just a dream) -'Kanaeru yo hoshi ni negai o kaketa nara' (It'll come true if you wish upon a star!) -'Mitsukeyou! My Only Star Madamada chiisai kedo' (I finally found it! My only star Even though it's still small,) -'Hikari hajimeteru kagayaku hi no tame ni' (It's started shining, towards sparkling days) ~Instrumental~ After that he walks to the center of the stage while shining even more and fulling all the stadium of white and pure light mixed with Tourquise and gold. -'Making Drama, Switch On!' Then Seto starts making all the making dramas like Falulu in episode 30. First Exciting Present For You!, Fresh Sweets Park, Valkyrie Maiden's Release, All Out Dash! Fly, Balloon!, The Night Sky's Moonlight Trapeze!,Stereo Full Blast! 2x3 = Rock! Go Pleased To Meet You! And then he finished doing the Lovely Flower Cinderella one. Moffun steers a carriage through a dark area with several thorn vines surrounding A pink and purple present box suddenly appears and Seto pops out of it. The carriage suddenly takes flight on a glittering trail and heads to a dark castle, which then lights up to reveal the mountain side is made entirely of flowers. The camera pans closer to the castle and Seto appears jumping from it with petals and flowers floating around him. '-Lovely Flower Cinderella!' ??: This sparkle, this radiance, what is it? I feel like... My power is overflowing... It's so... Fun!! '-Cyalume Change!' There is a blackout, but a second later the stage gets more decorations and lights up with Cyalume. Airy Wings appear to everyone as a Prism Guitar spins in the air and a girl with a dark Symphonia coord, long pink hair and violet eyes grabs it. Seto's coord gets more details and starts glowing, as the girl skates away to make him do his jumps. 'First Jump!' Seto does a simple jump in the air and a sparkling golden star appears complimented by surrounding smaller stars. - Celeb Splash! ' Grtdgh.jpg ---- 'Second Jump! Seto bounces on a black ground and his steps each leave a glow which rises into a tall purple column. He then soars up as tall, multicolored skycrapers rise, and then flies over a city in the night sky as the skycrapers change into different colors and leaving a trail of yellow sparkles. Afterwards, he does a pose in front of a large, bright moon whilst being surrounded by the city glowing in different colors and lights. -'My Fairytale Dream City ' MeruhenDreamCity.png 'Third Jump!' When Seto scrunched his body, flowers of many hues appeared. Pink flowers were spread out as he spread his arms wide. He landed onto the pink flowers with his arms spread wide. -'Hira Hira Hiraku Koi no Hana' WAKANAFlowerofLove.png Then, some wings appears in Seto's back. 'Fourth Jump!' A room full of Toys appears and then the toys start moving and floating, then appear Seto sat in a chair with a cup of tea and jumps shouting surrounded by the toys that are dancing along with him. -'Omocha no TeaParty!' Star_june_rinne.png He's already flying from the sky while jumping 'Fifth Jump!' Seto went into a nebula and a sword made of tourquise light appeared. He grabbed the sword and aimed at a blue rose petal. The blue nebula turns red and he poses with the sword. -'The Revolutionary Rosette Nebula' BERURoseRevolution.png 'Sixth Jump!' An endless turntables spiral down as Seto spins downward on the turntables. He jumped on the turntable one by one as buildings shot out from the turntables with yellow, pink and blue lights. Seto flies towards to a disco ball up in the sky as the buildings grow larger. He sits on the disco ball and looks up at the sky as yellow lights shot out from the disco ball. In a close-up view, he winks as the buildings began to turn. -'Twinkling Turntable' OTOHATurntable12.png 'Seventh Jump!' Seto jumps into the air with a whirlwind of a lot of different Jewels surrounding him. The background is a pile of jewels. -'Jewelry Paradise!' Celebrityjewelryparadise.png 'Eighth Jump!' All is covered by mist, then a clock handle appears and moves while the screen it moves away revealing a pocket clock and Seto's grabbing it. Then, he closes the clock and the mist scatters revealing a lot of corpes in a luxurious mansion of s. XVII, then the image turns to a room of black and white squares with a big clock behind Seto -'Hajimari no Bell' Oz.Vessalius.full.1580402.jpg 'Nineth Jump!' Seto starts the jump by drawing a star using his hands in the air. He punches through the center of the star with his hands and shatters the it into smaller pieces of itself. The stars sparkle as Seto jumps a pose. Then he starts to spin himself surrounded by a lot of stars and rainobws and does his final pose. -'Sparkling Future Star Final!' RINNEFuturestar.png 'Tenth Jump!' Seto scrunches his body as the fire surrounded him while thinking in Mr. W. Then, he poses as he was in the center of the spreading flames. -'La Flamme D’Amour' JUNEFlameofLove7.png 'Eleventh Jump!' The whole world gets frozen, then a big flame comes from inside as the whole world now is full of flames. Then starts the day and the dark zone transofrms into a one full of flowers. Afterwards, Seto appears flying with butterfly wings for all the world jumping and creating more flowers and at the end, he's surrounded by a lot of butterflies. -'Eternal Big Bang, Beautiful Birth' Screen_Shot_2013-09-01_at_3.57.21_PM.png The mysterious girl grabs Seto's hand and takes him to a platform similar to the stage but in the air, when her feet touch it, everyone's Cyalume Charms glow of all colors. Seto can see the whole stage and audience, and the girl then jumps dragging him down as they end up traveling the Act Line. 'First Prism Act' Seto is along with his kirara and this shines while he is getting surrounded by a lot of tourquise butterflies making a spiral. -'Dazzling Kirara Spiral' Jonetsu_no_symphonia.png 'Second Prism Act' Seto is having his butterfly wings and fly across the starry road.He flies into the light and butterflies appeared fron the light. -'Road to Symphonia' ROAD_TO_SYMPHONIA.png 'Third Prism Act' Seto flyies with his Butterfly wings leaving rainbow trails. Then, he draw crescent moons while laughing in joy. He spins at a fast rate up to the sky. The clouds spread open as he went through the clouds and poses. Butterflies flew from him to the audience. -'Sky High Symphonia' Purettyprizmmyskyhighsymphonia.png 'Fourth Prism Act' Seto creates a tree and spreads flowers to the world, which appears with wings in front of the flower covered Earth. -'Grateful Symphonia' hjghjkh.jpg Category:Seto's Shows Category:Seto Vessalius Category:Xesc13primero Category:Deluxe Change Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri